


游光

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 罗维和夜店西初遇那晚的事。





	1. Chapter 1

女装注意  
久经情场的罗维*夜店亲分

罗维诺想不透他为什么会跟着这个刚刚结识不久的西班牙人走。安东尼奥拉着他沿街走在前面，于是罗维诺就盯着他的背影——从上到下都是一片红，就连棕色微卷的及肩长发也泛着火烟的光泽。他还穿着舞台上那身艳红的长裙，即使是在柔和的月光下，那红色依然刺痛了罗维诺的双眼。  
西班牙人，他当然知道那红裙子的是个西班牙人。不久之前的他们还在那家店里，那人下台退场时红裙子扫翻了他的酒杯，在他还发愣的空档里，一句快得几乎要让他听不清的“Sorry”就敷衍地飘进了他的耳朵。在那之前罗维诺还只是从他模糊的面部轮廓猜测他是个南欧人。但是其他地方的人不会说英语说得这么快，更不会用卡斯蒂利亚的发音规则在单词上生搬硬套。  
罗维诺的心情因为这意外而没那么愉快，他开始是存心想要为难这名叫安东尼奥的“舞女”。可他为什么现在陷入了被动呢？他只记得自己绝对不会放开眼前的这个人的手。  
明明只是个放荡的男娼，久经情场的罗维诺却有些离不开他。  
他和他十指相扣的手又抓紧了几分。罗维诺心下暗自决定：绝对不会饶过这个精灵。  
“哒哒……”鞋子踏在路上留下一连串清脆急促的响声，有罗维诺的皮鞋留下的，也有他身前那双黑色漆皮高跟鞋留下的。穿着细高跟跳舞的家伙，真希望他把脚扭了才好，还免得他再去那些人的视线里受罪。  
像是听见了罗维诺的心声一样，高跟鞋的主人停下脚步，松开了罗维诺的手。  
“到啦。”安东尼奥转过身来，用那难以理解的英语对罗维诺笑道，“我们上去吧。”  
安东尼奥带他来的是他临时的住处。走进房门的那一刻，罗维诺立刻把安东尼奥按在墙角，迫不及待地吻上了安东尼奥的唇。安东尼奥愣了愣，也眯起眼睛回应罗维诺的攻势，却很快就无法维持那副淡定的模样，红着脸难以自持。  
唇分，安东尼奥胸口剧烈地起伏，他大口呼吸着，平复自己过快的心跳和缺氧晕眩的大脑。  
“真生疏啊。是新手？”罗维诺扬起嘴角的样子说不出的嘲笑。  
“这不是初吻！只不过……哼，我才不会随随便便就和别人发生些什么。”安东尼奥瘪瘪嘴。他的吻技不算差，可哪想到会遇见罗维诺这么可怕的人。  
罗维诺抹抹自己唇上的口红，揉了揉安东尼奥的头发，“乖，先去把妆卸了。”  
安东尼奥的妆到现在还没卸，他下场后罗维诺立刻就把他叫走陪酒，没一会儿两人就一起跑了出来。最开始，罗维诺是打算买他过夜，不过安东尼奥却是“不可购买”的。能够和他看对眼倒还算幸运，只不过，这也注定了罗维诺不能随心所欲。  
安东尼奥耸耸肩膀，“跟我来吧，卧室在这边。”  
罗维诺把外套搭在沙发上，跟着安东尼奥进了卧室。安东尼奥没有急着卸妆，而是先给罗维诺找了套睡衣，“穿我的可以吧？我觉得你好像比我还瘦一点……这么一看，真的好瘦啊……”  
罗维诺接过睡衣，对上安东尼奥狐疑的目光故作凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“觉得我满足不了你？想怀疑的话就尽管怀疑吧，等会儿有你好看的。”  
而安东尼奥只是尴尬地笑笑，把罗维诺推进浴室清洁。  
罗维诺心不在焉地脱下衣物，把东西随手丢到门口的置物架上后打开水流。那家伙的样子现在还占据着他的大脑。他不知道安东尼奥卸了妆会是什么样子，但那绝对不会比现在难看。没了妆容的清俊的小伙子，在他的面前露出干净的笑，为他动情，在他的爱抚中夹紧双腿，呼喊着他的名字，发出颤抖的轻叫……  
而忽然从背后挡住淋浴水流的人让他心下微惊，注意到紧贴着的皮肤上已经开始熟悉起来的体温和气息才再度放松下来。罗维诺抬手握住颈间安东尼奥的手，低声地笑，“卸完妆就忍不住了吗？”  
“罗维你是这么想的吗？”安东尼奥的声音听起来倒是比刚才镇定了不少，就好像脱下了一层面具那样变得轻松起来，“我还以为……”他说着，罗维诺感受到安东尼奥的另一只手按在他腹上，温度稍高的手顺着水流向下，把他的某处放在手里轻轻揉捏，“你想要我早一点进入正题。”  
细微的刺激让罗维诺心里发痒，趁着还没有失去控制力，罗维诺挣开安东尼奥自背后而来的束缚，反手把安东尼奥按在浴室冰凉的瓷砖墙上。罗维诺有些气恼，他的主动权竟然差点被这家伙夺走。他冷哼一声把头靠在安东尼奥肩上，低音在安东尼奥的耳边炸开：“你要是准备好了，我不介意。”  
安东尼奥看起来却毫不紧张，“那你来呀？”他嬉笑着回过头来。水雾中的安东尼奥面容没那么明朗，却也看得出是个英俊的小伙子；罗维诺没看走眼，但看着安东尼奥的神情，不知为何有种异样的感觉。  
“你在紧张什么？”罗维诺单腿抵在安东尼奥的腿间，环住他的腰，手指滑进他的股间揉按。  
安东尼奥嘤咛一声，腿一软坐到罗维诺的大腿上。  
“我、我还是第一次和男人，第一次在下面……”他红着脸抱住他的背，抬头用他圆圆的葡萄绿的眼睛看着罗维诺，雾气氤氲之下惹人怜惜，“不可以？”  
罗维诺立刻就被点燃了。


	2. 安眠

罗维诺趁机把安东尼奥压在浴室的墙上，单腿卡在他双腿之间，于是面前的青年就只能任他宰割。  
过近的距离中容不下雾气，罗维诺撩起眼前的刘海，以手为梳将头发拢到后面，捧起安东尼奥的脸在他唇上吮吸，然后挤压，将舌探入安东尼奥的口内。罗维诺关掉水源，手掌心抚摸着他暴露在空气中微凉的肌肤，从脊背一路下滑到股沟，然后再度把手伸向安东尼奥的私处，握住他的阴茎，单手抓住它不紧不慢地上下移动。安东尼奥整个人都瘫在了罗维诺身上，他深深地喘息着，无助地抱紧罗维诺的背。  
罗维诺在安东尼奥的颈边亲吻，很快就在暗色的皮肤上留下了明显的红印。安东尼奥微微侧过头，让那里更好地暴露给他。他顺势向下吻去，锁骨、胸口、小腹……最后单膝跪在他身下，将他已经完全勃起的下体含入口中。  
“啊……罗维……”安东尼奥微微颤抖着，喉间发出细微的呜咽声。  
罗维诺眯起眼睛舔弄他的顶端，双手在他股间挑逗，不时地在他挺翘的屁股上掐两下。安东尼奥从来没有这样被动过，对罗维诺陌生又刺激的动作有些惧怕，同时却也因为这些感到了异常的快感。  
罗维诺吐出安东尼奥的性器，拍了拍他的大腿内侧，“把腿再张开点。”  
“……”  
安东尼奥难为情地照办，紧接着就是更强烈的刺激。罗维诺嘴唇盖住他性器的头部舔弄，一只手握紧柱身撸动，一只手在他的大腿和屁股上抚摸，偶尔掐上一把。安东尼奥的身体一下子僵住，他的呼吸急促起来。  
安东尼奥不得不单手搭在罗维诺头顶，另一手扶住墙以免自己摔倒。而罗维诺很快又放下手，安抚似的把他整个吞进口中服侍。在安东尼奥稍稍缓和下来之后，他双手掰开他的臀瓣，沾着水迹的中指抵住他的后穴，用力刺入，手指一下子就齐根没入他的身体。  
“疼——”  
从没有被谁进入过的地方被这样粗暴地对待，安东尼奥眼里泛起了泪花，早已到达极限的前端颤抖着射了出来。听着安东尼奥的叫声，罗维诺淡定地吐出，然后在他高潮后渐渐适应了的小穴里挤进第二根手指。  
“这不是玩得很开心嘛。”罗维诺嘲讽似地说着，在他的腿根轻轻咬住一小块皮肤扯动。而安东尼奥没有回应，只是在高潮的余韵中战栗，身体随着体内手指的动作不时地抽搐。  
罗维诺听他的呼吸缓和下来，在他的体内四处压按。  
“不是那里……不对……”安东尼奥渐渐焦急起来，异物感和隐隐约约的快感让他不适，“不对……想……”他的声音开始带上哭腔。  
“这里吗？”罗维诺按着他的话寻找他的敏感点。  
“不对……”  
罗维诺知道安东尼奥现在这样很难受，他自己也硬得发疼。  
“放松。”  
命令式的语句让安东尼奥找回些许理智，他深呼吸，让自己尽可能地放松下来。  
咬了咬牙，罗维诺一次性又加了两根手指进去，不顾他下意识的挣扎和痛呼，尽可能地拉开他的穴口，手指强硬地碾过他体内的每一寸。  
“啊——”安东尼奥发出一声变了调的呻吟，“就是那儿，罗维、唔——！”  
粗暴地顶在那一点上用力挤压，引得安东尼奥剧烈地颤抖，不自觉地摆动腰肢去乞求更多。手指很快离开了身体，还没等安东尼奥发出抱怨，罗维诺已经站起身来，抬起他的双腿，滚烫的阴茎深深刺进紧致的甬道。安东尼奥溺水般双手抱紧罗维诺的脖子，扬起头，想要尖叫却被下身不适应的疼痛和初次品尝的快感弄得发不出声。  
罗维诺也已经没工夫理会安东尼奥是不是第一次了，手掌托住安东尼奥的身体，阴茎深深埋入他的体内对着那里一次次反复撞击。每当他碾过安东尼奥的敏感点，耳边就能听见他失控的甜腻的哭叫。起初还稍显干涩的甬道很快变得湿润，柔软的穴肉紧紧绞着罗维诺的肉棒，随着抽插发出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
“罗维、好棒……啊……”安东尼奥迎合着罗维诺的动作，后穴里前所未有的饱胀感和不属于他的热量让他头晕，连疼痛都变成了性爱的调剂。接连不断的快感将他一点点再次推上顶峰。安东尼奥猛地抱紧罗维诺，在他耳边发出细长的尖叫，内里猛地收紧，让罗维诺不得不缴械投降。  
没有射精，不过他的的确确是高潮了。罗维诺射在安东尼奥的身体深处，发出一声满足的叹息。  
“我现在真怀疑你是不是有过性经验——无论是和男人还是和女人。”罗维诺摸摸两人的连接处，黏腻的手感仍让他想入非非难以自持。  
安东尼奥听了，有心反驳却没力气开口，喘了好一会儿才从高潮的晕眩中恢复。  
“那我说是第一次的话你信啊。”  
“怎么可能，你这么诱人……”  
“所以都说了……我没有你想的那么热衷于这些。”安东尼奥伏在他肩头低笑，吻吻他的颈侧，“我可不是随便什么人都能碰的。”  
“你是在说我很随便吗？”  
“你如果是这样的人，我才不会就这样直接带你回家。我看人可是很准的——”  
——但这次即使看走了眼，也不打算后悔。  
罗维诺哑然一笑，抱紧安东尼奥，就这样保持着相连的状态走出浴室。  
“哎哎——放我下去——”安东尼奥有些不满地惊叫，“就不能先……”他的声音一下子小了下去，“拔出去嘛……”  
罗维诺倒是很痛快地听了他的话，抽出阴茎，把安东尼奥放了下来——在床上。  
“谁告诉你我做一遍就够了啊——”罗维诺拖长了声音，颇有几分流氓的气质。  
“这……我……”  
瘫在床上的安东尼奥闻言一惊，这才注意到自己正被罗维诺露骨地上下扫视。他不由得支起上身退开几分，但罗维诺抓住他的脚腕，立刻就把他拉到自己胯间。  
“抬腿。”罗维诺说着，不由分说地把他的腿压开。已经没多少力气的安东尼奥没做多余的挣扎，他知道自己逃不掉，并且知道自己内心期待着罗维诺再对他做些什么。  
双腿被打到最开，安东尼奥在罗维诺的视线中捂住通红的脸。罗维诺却没急着进入。他抓住安东尼奥的一只手腕，把他的手拉到他自己的私处。  
“摸到了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“这个湿黏的地方是你的小穴，让它变成这样的人是我。我是第一个进入你的男人。”  
——并且希望会成为你生命中的唯一一个男人。  
“呃啊……不要再说了，好羞耻……”安东尼奥挡住自己的眼睛。  
“害羞了？你叫的时候可比现在要羞耻多了。”  
“别说啦！”  
“不说？好，那就自慰给我看。”罗维诺把他的手指递到穴口，安东尼奥触到那里，身体一僵。  
“什——可我……”  
“不愿意吗？”罗维诺拿着安东尼奥的手轻轻戳弄柔软的入口，那里现在还没有合紧，少许白浊的液体正缓缓渗出。指尖轻而易举地进入。罗维诺另一手用指甲轻轻划过安东尼奥敏感的身体，似有若无的刺激让安东尼奥又涨红了脸。  
“罗维……不要……”安东尼奥被罗维诺弄得心下发痒，加上刚刚交出自己后面的第一次，他忍不住好奇地触碰自己仍隐隐作痛的后穴。手指在入口打转，然后犹豫着又进入了一个指节。不适的异物感比起刚才并没有减缓多少。安东尼奥又看了看罗维诺的脸色，英俊的青年已经从他身上退开，在一边玩味地笑着，居高临下地俯视着他。咬咬牙，安东尼奥丢下羞耻心，手指在体内模仿性交那样挺进，缓缓抽送几下，放入第二根手指。  
他闭上眼睛，想象此刻正被罗维诺按在身下掠夺。手指在体内搅动，但他不自觉地与罗维诺进入的时候比较。滚烫的、粗壮的，在他里面涨大、让他撑得生疼，像要把他刺穿那样反复着……  
安东尼奥的呼吸变得粗重，手指焦急地抽动着，寻找迸发出快感的那点，在那里轻撞，身体却越来越空虚难耐。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
不够……这样的话还不够……  
“罗维，我想要……”安东尼奥睁开眼睛，目光落在罗维诺半勃的还带着水光的性器上，然后上移，看见罗维诺依旧是那副玩味的表情。  
“那就来求我啊？你能为我做什么？”罗维诺无动于衷。  
安东尼奥听懂了他的暗示，又看了看罗维诺的下体，斜支起身子，把头埋到他的腿间，单手握住罗维诺的阴茎。罗维诺把手放在他头顶，摆弄他不服帖的卷发。  
“好大……”  
嗅着罗维诺的味道，他微微皱眉，伸出舌尖试探着舔了舔罗维诺的顶端，然后顺势把头部含入口中生涩地舔弄。张大嘴试图把整根都吞下去，但只到一半就觉得十分困难。  
“做不到就先这样吧。”罗维诺理了理他的头发，“记不记得我刚才是怎么做的？应该不用我再教你吧？”  
罗维诺把手移到了他的后脑，引着他为自己口交。安东尼奥含着再次开始挺立的柱体，一前一后地摆动头部，偶尔在顶端吮吸，舌头笨拙地在柱身上扫过，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下晶莹的水痕。拔出插在自己后穴里的手指，安东尼奥双手照顾起嘴巴顾不上的其他地方。揉搓着罗维诺的囊袋，安东尼奥抬眼看向罗维诺，他嘴里的东西不断胀大，他已经不怎么能含住了。  
罗维诺在他口中抽送几下，然后退出来，把昂扬的性器杵在安东尼奥脸上，引得他下意识地闭眼，而泪珠就直接从他眼角滚落。罗维诺看着安东尼奥伏在自己胯间的样子，只觉得自己涨得发疼。  
他早就想这么干了。  
“做得不错。现在你想要我做什么呢？”  
安东尼奥退后一点，打开双腿，臀部圆润的弧度上还有着罗维诺掐出的一道道暧昧的红色。他拉开臀瓣将隐秘的挂着透明液体的洞口暴露给罗维诺看。他探进一根手指轻轻搅动，粘稠的水声刺激着罗维诺的神经。  
安东尼奥用充斥水汽的绿宝石一样的圆眼睛看着他，“拜托了，我想要……罗维，插进来，干我。”  
“真乖。”罗维诺满意地笑着咬上安东尼奥的唇瓣，抵住入口，伴随着安东尼奥的媚声直插到底。  
安东尼奥不禁发出呜咽，双手抓红了罗维诺的背。他伏在他耳边细细地叫着，紧跟着便感觉到他的性器又胀大了几分，几乎要把自己体内的褶皱都撑开变得平整。罗维诺一提一压大幅度地操干着，来不及多想，安东尼奥立刻就在罗维诺狂风骤雨般的攻势下败下阵来。他挺腰迎合着罗维诺，合不拢嘴地呻吟着，叫声一声比一声柔媚诱人。  
罗维诺抵着他的敏感点抽送几十下，退出了安东尼奥的身体。  
“哈……罗维……”  
罗维诺一拍安东尼奥的屁股，“趴下，在床上跪好。”  
安东尼奥眼前发白，一时间甚至没反应过来罗维诺说了什么，躺在床上迷茫地看着他。罗维诺倒也干脆，直接把安东尼奥翻过去摆成了趴跪的姿势。双腿分开臀部高抬，暴露在空气中的小穴现在已经微微发肿，是诱惑的玫红色，一收一缩，像是迫不及待地邀请着罗维诺进入。罗维诺扶住自己的阴茎，一点点缓慢进入到比刚才更加深入的地方。  
“呼……安东尼奥……”  
“罗、不……啊————！！”  
只是最初的一下就让安东尼奥险些爽到昏厥。罗维诺双手紧扣安东尼奥的腰胯，在安东尼奥的最深处横冲直撞。腻人的叫声从口中飞出，安东尼奥甚至不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。罗维诺也没有怜惜的想法，任凭安东尼奥叫哑了嗓子，在他身下连连求饶，撞击依旧一下强过一下，响亮的水声伴着两人的呻吟喘息充斥整个房间。  
忽然，罗维诺的动作再次加速，没多久，安东尼奥便感觉到又一股热流深深地注入自己体内；同时，他眼前一白，也颤抖着射出些稀薄的白液。罗维诺俯身咬住他饱满柔嫩的唇瓣与他接吻。  
安东尼奥只觉得浑身过电一样酥软无力，连抬抬手的想法都欠缺……可是为什么他体内的那个凶器还在……？  
“还能再来一次吗？”罗维诺压低声音在他耳边说出恶魔的话语。  
“不来了……”安东尼奥累得几乎只能发出气音来。  
“爽不爽？”  
“呜……要死掉了，以后再继续好不好……”  
罗维诺闻言一笑，退出安东尼奥的身体。他吻去安东尼奥眼角的生理泪水，然后拨开他额前的碎发落下一吻。  
“那，今天就先这样吧。晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
看着安东尼奥在自己怀里沉沉睡去，罗维诺抚摸着他光滑的背，露出满足的笑。  
他们都知道，他们的关系不可能就仅仅止步于今晚的疯狂。


End file.
